


A Sex and Movie Kind of Day

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Edgeplay, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Sex Toys, This was supposed to be the three some but it turned into this instead don't worry it's still coming, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Everyone thinks they're getting married, they're not.





	A Sex and Movie Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know everyone is rooting for the threesome and it's gonna happen but I wanted more backstory for you guys before they just jumped into fucking and I think people actually like this story line lmao so I'm gonna keep posting until you guys are used to it. Also I should have put this in the second part of the series but the first part took place during the first few months of Minsung's relationship. Then the second part is a huge time jump to almost the third year they've been together. This is the continuation of that. Just a warning this is a lot of talk about Jisung's past abusive relationship in this chapter so if you're not into that you've been warned. It's not until the end of the story so you'll be safe for most of it.

Jisung wakes up practically suffocating in the pillows, he doesn’t have class on Friday so no alarm. Minho is on his back clinging to him tightly, since he is probably the clingiest boyfriend in the world. 

The younger moves the pillows and shifts around, trying to roll off his stomach and onto his side or back. But Min is not allowing it, “babe…” he groans while stretching out under him. Minho doesn’t move in the slightest, snoring soundly. 

His grip just gets tighter arms and legs curled around him. “Baby, let me roll over.” Jisung whines, Min mumbles in his sleep hand sliding down Jisung’s t-shirt covered body. It slips further down to his sweatpants getting caught in the fabric. 

Sungie sighs and uses his full strength, pushing Minho off for a second. The older boy whines and opens his eyes looking stunned. 

“Where you going?” He mumbles while trying to curl back up on Sungie. 

“I gotta pee baby I’ll be right back.” Jisung runs off to the bathroom. Minho pouts not liking having an empty bed. He rolls over into his boyfriend’s side of the bed, stealing his pillows for the time being, 

Jisung comes back in, crawling up the bed, “Hey get on your side.” He hits Min’s bum gently trying to push him back over. 

“Hmm, you got up, my side now.” Honestly Sungie loves how Min is when he first wakes up, he’s extra cuddly, and always super sleepy and a little babyish. Which of course is the exact opposite of him fully awake. 

Jisung sighs and crawls over him, falling onto Minho’s side of the bed. “Come here.” He says opening his arms wide Min wiggles back into them. 

“You’re so cute Sungie.” He murmurs while poking at Jisung’s cheeks. 

“I just woke up I hardly look cute right now.” He kisses the elders forehead and snuggles down into the sheets more. 

“You’re always cute, you look best when you have no makeup and just woke up. You’re beautiful.” Minho pulls his face down and kisses all over him. Jisung giggles, “thanks baby, now go back to sleep it’s too early for you to be awake yet.” 

“What time is it?” Minho rolls to his side making Jisung wrap around him from the back. Despite popular belief Min loves being the little spoon, if they’re wide awake and just cuddling not so much but when he’s falling asleep he always makes Jisung wrap around him from the back. 

“Like 8:30.” Jisung kisses behind his ears and tucks his face into Min’s back, “why are you awake this early?” The elder groans. 

“Well you were suffocating me in our pillows, and because I had to pee really bad.” 

Minho hums as an answer and shuts his eyes being so sleepy still. 

“Sungie…” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jisung mumbles into his back kissing his skin gently. 

*

The next time they wake up it’s almost eleven, way later than either usually sleep. Jisung cuddles up against Min, the older boy again wrapped around him completely. Legs thrown up and over Sungie, arms curled around his chest.

“Mmm we never sleep this late.” Minho mumbles seeing the time on his phone. 

“I’m not mad, it’s raining out. All I wanna do is stay in bed and cuddle all day.” Jisung scoots down in his grip so he’s now able to nuzzle into his neck. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Min pulls him closer, “just a movie and sex kind of day?” He asks while looking for the remote to the tv. 

“Hmhm,” Jisung moves their pillows around to remake their nest as he calls it, allowing them both to be able to sit up better to watch movies or dramas. 

“Should we actually eat breakfast before we hibernate?” Minho turns to face the other. 

“I mean if you wanna bring some fruit or a box of cereal in here. I really don’t wanna get up.” Minho leans forward and kisses him gently. 

“I’ll go get strawberries and grapes.” 

“Sounds good.” Jisung wraps himself in their blankets eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds. Minho is back in no time two bowls filled with fruit. 

“Don’t spill any.” 

“Fruit juice is the last thing you should be worried about getting on these sheets. There are far stickier substances on them at the moment.” 

“Cum dries, I don’t feel like rolling over and squashing a grape in my sleep.” Jisung laughs at his words, “ew.” He giggles while stuffing his squirrel cheeks full of berries. 

Minho gets himself settled and lets Jisung lean on his chest, “What’re we watching?” 

“We literally have so many documentaries we haven’t finished.” Min kisses the top of his head, “we should finish the dead nun story finally.” Jisung suggests. 

“Keepers?” 

“Yeah,” 

“You always fall asleep when we watch that.” 

“We always start watching when it’s already like 12 am and I’m just getting home from work.” Jisung argues. 

“Okay okay, if you fall asleep in the first twenty minutes though we’re fighting.” Min pulls him closer and makes one of his thighs come over his own. 

“Comfy?” Jisung looks up his mouth full, he feeds a grape to Minho too. The older boy sucks it into his mouth, humming as an answer. He opens wanting more and Sungie giggles and continues to feed him. 

“See this is why I wouldn’t never go to religious school.” Jisung says a while later, after listening to the horrible abuse countless girls went through for years while attending this highschool. 

“You wouldn’t be allowed in a religious school babe, the second you’d walk through the door you’d burst into flames.” Minho teases, “okay but aside from that, the concept just freaks me out.” 

“Yeah me too,” Jisung sits up and takes the empty bowls off their laps so they don’t end up knocking them off and breaking glass. While he’s semi sat up on his knees Minho grabs a handful of his ass with a slight smirk. 

“Hey,” the younger looks back with narrowed eyes, “it was just right in my face. I had to.” Minho smiles with a smug expression. 

“You can grab my ass all you want later right now I wanna hear about the dead nun.” Min just hums but doesn’t let go of the flesh in his hand at the moment. Instead he opts to pulling Jisung in his lap and slides his hand into the back of his sweatpants. 

“Hey!” Sungie giggles now, he gets grabbed a little harder. Minho kisses his neck, biting down softly, but then he pulls away, leaving Jisung to think he’s allowed to go back to just cuddling for now. 

But he was wrong. 

Minho pushes him to his stomach and pulls his sweats down in the back. “What’re you d-ahh…” Sungie groans while putting his face in the sheets. Minho’s tongue poking at his entrance. 

Honestly this is Jisung’s favorite kind of sex, lazily and laid back, randomly touching each other throughout the course of a day. He lifts his head back up focusing on the tv as Min licks at his entrance. 

He hums pulling the sheets every now and then. Minho spreads him a little more to get a better angle and pushes in past his rim. This makes the younger actually moan, his teeth biting down on his lower lip. 

“What’re you up to back there?” Jisung asks, Minho has to be up to something. 

“Hmm, nothing.” He hears the bottle of lube pop open and gets ready for whatever. Just a slick digit inserts next to his tongue though. Sungie is not complaining though. 

He sighs in pleasure as a second finger is pushed into him, he gets lost in the feeling for a few seconds. Subconsciously starting to get on his knees to rock back. 

“Hey,” Minho gives him a little smack, it snaps Jisung from going into his submissive headspace. 

“Hmm?” He mumbles fingers gripping the sheets now. 

“I was talking to you.” Minho takes his fingers out making Jisung whine. “Sorry I was a little distracted.” The younger looks back at his boyfriend to see what’s in his hand. 

“Yes please.” He says seeing it’s his favorite vibrator. 

“I didn’t even say anything yet.” Minho teases, pretending to put the toy down. Jisung jumps up and into his lap, tackling him to his back. Minho laughs under his weight, feeling lips all over him. 

“What’re you gonna say?” Sungie looks at him with his big innocent eyes. 

“I was gonna say I think we should put this in me and edge me all day.” Minho says with a straight face. Jisung pulls back, “I hate you because I can’t tell if you’re serious or not cause that’s some shit you’d really pull.” Minho laughs and pulls their lips back together. 

“Maybe some other time, I want my babyboy to be sex high all day.” Min murmurs against his lips. Jisung squeals and wiggles around in his lap wanting that too of course. 

He goes up on all fours and pulls his sweatpants down a little more exposing his hips. Minho slides his hands all over his body, “you’re so pretty.” 

He reaches down and slides his fingers back inside Jisung making the younger groan and stuff his face into Minho’s neck. Rocking back on his digits ever so slightly his eyes fluttering shut. 

Minho makes Jisung lift his head and slips the toy past his lips. Sungie sucks eagerly, running his tongue all over it. “Goodboy.” He whispers while flipping them over. 

His lips start trailing down Sungie’s body, pushing his shirt up to suck on his nipples and torture him a little more. Instead of getting him completely worked up though he moves further down and takes his fingers out, removing the toy from his mouth too. 

Jisung hums his eyes shut and hands in the sheets as it slowly gets pushed into him. 

“Fuck-“ he arches his back slightly, Minho pushes it in more until it’s fully inserted and pressing against all the parts it should. 

“Okay?” He asks looking up at Jisung to see if he’s alright. 

“Hmhm…” He murmurs hands pulling at his own hair. “Use your words love.” The younger bites his lip and tries to grind down on the toy a little. 

“Good.” He whispers, Minho hums and grabs the remote turning the toy onto a low setting. Jisung instantly moans, his body needing to get adjusted to the constant simulation. 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Minho teases it in and out of him for a second seeing the tent in the front of Jisung’s sweats forming. 

“Hmm, I will.” Sungie sits up looking a little dazed already, Minho slides his pants back up and presses a kiss to his stomach. The younger wiggles a little, shamelessly grinding down for a few seconds. He then grabs Minho and pushes him to his back. 

“I can feel your hips vibrating.” Min laughs against his mouth. 

“Feels good.” Sungie moves down his body his sinister thoughts from yesterday popping back into his head. His hand starts working Minho through his sweats rubbing him slowly while he bites at his stomach and hips. 

Min’s eyes fall back on the TV his lower lip between his teeth, knowing Jisung he’s probably gonna be down there for a while, since it’s his favorite hobby to do. 

His sweats get pulled down and lips latch on only seconds later. Sucking softly only to pull off and kitten lick at his tip. No hands on him at the moment and there probably won’t be. 

Minho looks down to see Jisung’s eyes are fluttered shut, his jaw starting to fall open to take everything already. He groans as the younger wraps his arms around his thighs and makes him bend his knees, pulling him closer. His mouth moving to actually take all of him in. 

“Fuck I love you so much.” Minho moans while throwing his head back. He feels Sungie giggle a little, it causes the younger to choke slightly and pull off. 

“You love me or my mouth?” Spit already drips down his chin, tongue still poking out to lick at his tip like a lollipop. 

“Both, totally both.” 

Jisung giggles again and kisses up his member, up to his pelvis, sucking a harsh love bite to the spot. A mark that is pretty much permanente now since he’s makes it so often. 

He licks back down going as far as to slide between his balls and even further to lick up his entrance. 

“Hey!” Minho yelps a shock going through his system. Jisung giggles more but doesn’t hesitate to stick his tongue in his hole, pulling him closer by his thighs again. Minho has to grip the sheets because he does not get eaten out often enough to just sit still and not make noise like Jisung. 

“I was not on the menu today.” Minho whines actually completely helpless at the moment because Jisung has a firm grip on his thighs and his tongue buried in his ass making him feel like jello. 

Jisung pulls away looking smug, they lock eyes as he sticks his tongue out and circles his rim now. “You usually give me some kind of warning you know.” Minho tries to sound like he’s complaining but his hips that are just slightly rolling down on his tongue give away the fact he’s enjoying it. 

“I’m gonna eat you out.” Jisung smirks pulling away again. 

“I can’t stand you.” Minho slides his hand into his hair pulling it slightly. He thought Jisung had slipped into his submissive headspace but jeez was he wrong. The younger let’s go of one of his thighs for a second wanting to get the second part of his plan into action. Minho isn’t paying attention to what he’s up to now. His head tossed back in bliss as his little grinds turn slightly more prominent. 

Sungie steals the bottle of lube trying to discreetly open the top, to distract him more he moves back to his cock. Sucking hard and pressing his tongue into his slit. 

“Fuck babe-“ Min bucks, Jisung really has it out for him right now. He feels his teeth actually nip the head a little and it makes him buck again. 

“I’m gonna finger you.” Jisung says quickly and it takes a second for Minho to register what exactly he just spit out. Then a digit is pushed inside him only seconds later, he arches his back unable to help himself. 

“I’m so gonna wreck you later.” He whispers while clutching the sheets. Jisung giggles, “if you can.” He licks his tip again just swirling his tongue the most sensitive parts. 

A second finger slides inside him and Minho moans, toes curling. His eyes shut tightly and not opening. 

“You know...if, you wanted…to do this, could have, just asked. Didn’t have to be a sneak.” Minho struggles to get out as Sungie presses the pads of his fingers to his prostate making his vision get a little foggy. 

“Yeah, I could have, but this is more fun.” Min groans at his words wishing he had the ability to shut his boyfriend up at the moment. But unfortunately he’s literally putty in his hands. 

He spreads his fingers and Minho whines, quickly clamping down on his fingers to make himself shut up. Jisung smirks, a cheeky grin on his face as he watches his very dominant and composed boyfriend come undone on his fingers. 

“Don’t cover your mouth baby.” He mocks, Minho glares down at him. 

“You’re asking to get beat.” 

“Watch your mouth.” Jisung bites his inner thigh like Minho does to him when he talks back. The older boy shutters under him, “what alternate universe did I wake up in?” Minho groans making Sungie laugh. 

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” Jisung slides in his third finger and Min’s breath hitches. He actually bucks down on him now, wanting the digits deeper inside him. Jisung spreads them around loving the sounds he’s getting out of his generally quiet boyfriend. 

“Fuck…” He moans head thrown back again. He hates it but he loves it, when Jisung gets in control he runs with it until literally can’t anymore. 

Minho reaches for the sheets only to find his fingers wrap around something else. His eyes widen, the remote. A smirk comes across his face, Sungie is so in for it now. 

Without hesitation he turns the setting up on the toy currently pushed into the younger much higher. 

Jisung lets out a moan that could probably be heard from three apartments over. It’s high pitched and whiny, his face suddenly pushed into Minho’s thigh practically unable to move now. 

“You suck…you suck so bad.” Sungie whines while getting on his knees his eyes rolling back slightly as the vibrator sends shock waves through his body. 

“Payback.” What Minho was not expecting was for jisung to reach back and slowly remove the toy. He darts forward so Minho can’t run away, the elder squealing as the toy is pushed inside him. He scrambles to turn the setting lower, he’s never used the vibrators they have inside himself. Outside yes but never pushed inside him. 

A practically pornagraphic moan comes from Minho, Sungie’s eyes get huge, never having heard such a noise come from his boyfriend. He wants more, so he starts to slowly fuck him with the toy. 

Minho is a mess pretty quickly, whimpering and whining it has Jisung in complete awe. His hands grab the sheets and Sungie’s hair. His back arching repeatedly. 

Jisung never really gets the urge to fuck anything, he much prefers to be filled himself. But right now, Minho squirming the way he is, is driving him insane. The younger pulls the toy out and slicks himself up, he grabs Min’s chin and their lips lock as he pushes in. 

“Holy shit-“ Minho gasps his nails scratching down Jisung’s back, “y-you’re in so much trouble.” He growls while tilting his head back. Sungie will fully accept all of his punishments. 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to be giving out punishments right now hyung.” Jisung whispers, knowing he’s adding fuel to the fire. Minho huffs and somehow flips them over, he grabs Jisung’s hair hard yanking his head back. 

A whimper comes from Sungie, lower lip between his teeth eyes looking slightly panicked. 

“You don’t even want to know what I’m gonna do to you after this babyboy. You’re gonna be screaming.” 

“Y-yes please….” Jisung bucks up accidentally, since he’s not used to actually having anything wrapped around his dick like this. “You wanna fuck me that badly already? Can’t even keep your hips still.” Jisung whines at his words, hands shaking. 

“You, want me to.” He struggles to get out, he flips them over and slowly starts to thrust into him. Minho moans, their lips locked, biting and licking. 

Min realizes he is not going to win this battle for once, so he decides to really fuck Jisung up. 

“You’re right Sungie, I do. Want it so badly baby, your cock feels so good…” Jisung groans, his head dropping down to Min’s neck. Anytime Minho talks like that he curls into himself, whimpering and whining. When he mimics the younger it makes him squeal and usually come pretty fast. 

“I hate you.” Jisung can’t help but giggle now, not being able to keep up this dominant act anymore. Minho giggles too, wrapping his legs around Sungie’s waist. They’re kissing much more soft now, the younger trying to keep up pace but he finds himself melting against Minho. 

Min flips them over again, his arms curling around Jisung’s neck, “you really were trying there huh?” He teases him. Jisung nods, his hands falling to his hips. 

“It just popped into my head I wasn’t planning it.” Sungie murmurs, he bites down on his lower lip. Minho rolls his hips causing both of them to moan, he gets on his knees better and lets out a little sigh. 

“Oh I’m sure.” 

“It did! I swear!” Jisung whines, his hips snap up making Minho fall forward with a little moan. 

He shuts the younger up by putting his tongue in his mouth. They both moan again, Min getting a steady pace now, thank god he has his dancer thighs. 

Jisung shifts slightly to hit Minho’s prostate, the elder whining, hands in his hair. Sungie pushing Minho down again shocking his boyfriend once again. 

“Holy fuck babe…” Min’s head drops back in bliss as he actually gets fucked pretty hard. Jisung pants against his skin, his hand sliding down to stroke Minho. The older boy bucks up hard, whimpering softly. 

It doesn’t take long until he’s coming between them. Jisung coming undone at almost the exact same time. They both are breathing heavy, hips just rolling together slowly now. 

“That was so hot.” Sungie mumbles, Minho still hasn’t fully recovered, a soft sigh leaving his lips. 

“You’ve never been that loud the whole two almost three years we’ve been together.” He adds, slowly pulling out of him. Min comes back to his senses slightly, “baby you okay?” Sungie sounds worried. 

“Hmmm, Yeah, just putting my brain back together.” Minho mumbles, he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“We should put a vibrator in you more often.” Sungie smirks, Minho rolls his eyes, “I prefer it inside you. It did feel good though.” 

“Oh I know you felt good.” 

“Talk to me like that you’ll get no dick.” 

“Nooo, baby I’m only teasing you. You tease me all the time for how loud I am.” Jisung whines and starts kissing all over Minho’s face and neck. He even goes as far to lean all the way down and licks all the stickiness off his stomach. 

Minho lets out a long breath, bending his knees slightly seeing if his limbs actually still work. “You look like you’re malfunctioning.” Sungie sits back on his heels helping Min actually sit up. 

“I think I am.” He runs his fingers through his hair again, that was fucking intense. And he makes Sungie just sit with that thing inside him for hours. He has way more respect for how high his boyfriend’s tolerance is now. 

“Ah baby, I didn’t hurt you right?” Jisung gets in his lap, taking his face in his hands, worry in his eyes and all over his face. “No babe you didn’t hurt me.” Min kisses the tip of his nose, a small smile forming on his face, “I’m just trying to figure out if I’m gonna have a limp now.” He scrunches his nose up. 

“No way, I did not go that hard, I don’t have that force.” 

Minho scoffs, “um tell that to my ass right now you little shit.” He pushes his boyfriend out of his lap and onto the side of the bed. Jisung giggles while doing grabby hands at him. 

“I’m impressed though I’ll give you that.” Minho curls up against him, Sungie rubs the base of his back soothingly. He really could not tell Minho was took over his body and made him actually fuck him. 

“Oh wait before I forget.” Min sits back up, feeling around for something. Sungie hums shutting his eyes for a second, that is until cold plastic is being pushed back inside of him. He jumps at the sudden intrusion. 

“Payback is a bitch babyboy.” Min whispers in his ear while turning the toy back on. Jisung shudders his nails scratching Minho’s chest mouth falling open. 

“Please…” He whispers unable to help himself. Min pulls back and they lock eyes, “you’ve been bad an awful lot lately...it’s like you wanna be punished. Where’d my Good Boy go Hmm?” Min traces his toned stomach with his finger tips. 

“I-I don’t wanna be punished...I’m still good.” He pouts a little, voice even a little wobbly Minho hums and pecks his lips then. The younger curls up on his chest now, hiding his face in his neck. 

Min runs his fingers through Sungie’s hair, trying to determine if he’s genuinely upset or not. Sometimes small things like what he just said even if I’m the slightest bit degrading Jisung gets up set. And that’s only because of Dohun, that piece of shit that abused Sungie for two years practically. 

“Hey, look at me.” Min lifts his chin to find Jisung is desperately trying to hold back tears. 

“Baby you know I wasn’t actually being mean, I don’t actually care how you act at the end of the day babydoll. I’m only teasing you.” Minho pulls him into his lap, wiping the stray tears that fall from his eyes. Jisung hides again, “I-I know y-you’re not being mean. I’m j-just mad at m-myself for still t-taking shit that way. I know y-you never actually want to h-hurt my feelings.” 

Min kisses his forehead, hugging him close, “I’m sorry baby,” he murmurs against his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, I’m being stupid.” Jisung wipes his eyes angry with himself, Minho tilts his face up again, pressing their lips together. 

“You’re not being stupid, don’t be mean to my boyfriend I love him.” Min pulls them back into their pillow nest, wrapping all of his limbs around Jisung. Sungie nuzzles into him, his eyes resting on the tv again, Minho runs his fingers over every inch of his body. Settling him back down, easing him back into a better headspace. 

The two end up falling asleep wrapped around each other again. Jisung’s face shoved into Minho’s neck their legs tangled together. 

*

“What the hell?” Minho groans awake, hearing his phone ringing nonstop. Sungie is still snoring soundly, shoved into his chest. The older boy reaches around for his phone to see who the hell is calling him, his mother. 

He sighs heavily, slowly trying to detach himself from Sungie. The younger groans but just rolls over, he sleeps like he’s dead. 

Min winces the second he bends, sending a glare over his shoulder at his boyfriend for the current sting in his back. He answers the phone seconds after, “Good morning lovely mother.” He puts his phone on his shoulder while trying to get his sweats back on. 

“Minho I’ve called you five times!” She shrieks on the other end, “and it is hardly morning, it’s one, did you just wake up?”

He walks into the kitchen leaning on the counter, “I was up earlier but fell back asleep, also if I don’t answer the first three times assume I’m at work or sleeping mom.” 

“Sleeping at one, what on Earth do you get up to at night.” 

“Well I don’t get out of work until eleven usually and then I have homework too. But anyway, is something wrong that you’ve called so many times?” He glances at the mirror that’s in their small living room. He looks like a hot mess, jisung fucked up his chest and neck completely. His skin littered with older yellowing love bites and harsh red new ones. His chest covered in scratches, making it look like he was attacked by one of the cats. 

“You’re going to propose to Jisung!?” 

Minho chokes on his own spit, “who the hell told you that?” 

“I have my sources,” 

“Well your sources are wrong, I don’t understand why everyone thinks I’m proposing. Marriage isn’t even legal here so there’d be no point for starters.” 

“Don’t think like that hun, one day it will happen. And if it doesn’t all of us would pitch in for a marriage in the US or Australia.” He sighs heavily, “everything is alright with you guys isn’t it?” 

“Yeah we’re fine mom, I just think the concept of marriage is kind of dumb honestly. You spend all this money on one day of your life when the only thing that changes is what you call each other and you can sign both names on a loan, Jisung and I don’t need all of that to know we love each other, a piece of paper doesn’t change what we are.” He looks over hearing Sungie starting to stir in their room. 

“Why did Chan’s mother tell me that you told him you were giving him a ring when he moves in finally then?” Minho audibly groans. 

“First of all we had been drinking when we talked about that. And he was the one talking about marriage, how he thought Woojin was gonna be the one and still thinks he might be but that’s none of my business. I don’t know why he seems to expect Jeongin to want to settle down when he’s only nineteen. But all I said-“ his voice cuts off seeing Sungie come into the kitchen their comforter wrapped tightly around him, up over his head and the rest of his body. 

“Wow you’re standing.” Sungie giggles not realizing he’s on the phone. 

Minho pushes his face away, the younger realizes he’s talking to someone and laughs harder. “Go away you pain.” Min says as his boyfriend puts his cold hands on his skin. 

“Who you talking to?” Jisung wraps around him, “my mom.” 

“Hi Mrs. Lee!” He says into the phone and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Hello Jisung,” She says sweetly, he hears her and hugs Min again. 

“Why don’t you go get in the shower you nasty?” Minho suggests so he can actually finish his conversation. 

“You’re nastier than me.” Minho kicks him in the ass in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Ow!” He shrieks and glares at the older, Minho gasps, completely forgetting Jisung still has the toy inside him, “shit I forgot, are you okay?” He then realizes he just swore in his mother's ear. 

“Asshole.” Sungie scrunches his nose up at him and goes into the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry! I love you!” Minho whines after him. 

“Hello you’re still on the phone with me Lee Minho.” His mother’s voice is a little more stern. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear, but I needed to get him out of the kitchen.” Min walks into their bedroom now. 

“So you are planning something? When did you two even fully move in together?” 

Min falls back on their bed feeling something under his back, he moves to see it’s the vibrator. That little shit. But then it hits him and he goes over to his side of the bed in his nightstand to find Sungie’s pink gem plug gone, the purple one still in the car. 

“I guess we like officially said he’s moving in like two days ago I think. I mean we never really say anything with our relationship, things just happen without either one of us noticing. He already was pretty much living here expect when he had to work on music stuff but now he’s actually moving in.” 

“You’re avoiding my first question.” Min rolls his eyes, “what do you want me to say? Yes I’m going to give him a ring? If I say I’m not you’re gonna yell at me.” 

“Well if you were proposing I was going to advise against it honestly. You know I love Sungie but he’s so young Min, but now that I know you’re not I’m not worried.” The boy scoffs, “What does him being young have to do with anything? Please don’t tell me you’re on the he’s a kid and I’m an adult thing again.” 

“I find it ironic that you were just saying something about Chan dating someone younger, but you yourself are too.” 

“Okay and I’ve been dating Jisung since he was seventeen, he’s nineteen now going to be twenty. We’ve been together for almost three years, there’s a difference between me dating someone two years younger than me but I’ve been with him for a long amount of time. And Chan who was with Woojin for almost five years and were pretty much engaged only for him to break up with him to date a nineteen year old.” Minho tries not to snap at his mother he really does. 

“Okay, Okay, forget I said anything. I know you love Jisung and he loves you, I just didn’t want you to fully commit-“ 

“Mom, I’ve been, we’ve been, fully committed to each other since we started dating. You’re making me want to marry him in spite of you now. I shouldn’t have to get engaged for you to realize I’m serious with him.” 

She sighs heavily on the other end, “alright, all I was going to say was if you were you should wait until you’re both out of school.” 

“If I was going to propose I wouldn’t be until we were, you didn’t raise an idiot mom.” He sits up wincing again. 

“I know I didn’t, I love you, I’ll talk to you later Alright?” 

“Love you too.” Minho’s then hangs up and throws his phone. He wants to yell, that literally was the worst. He decides to get in the shower with Sungie to help him calm down. 

When he gets in the bathroom he finds Jisung singing in the shower, his phone blasting music. 

Min slides out of his sweats and gets in Sungie jumping at the sudden intruder in his shower. “Are you actually okay? I forgot about it in you.” 

Minho makes him turn around to check him, like he suspected the pink gem in buried inside him. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I just wasn’t ready for it to get shoved literally on my prostate.” 

“Damn it went that far?” 

“You kicked me in the ass with your big daddy legs, yes it went that far.” Minho laughs at his words and grabs his chin to kiss him sweetly. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs again. 

“It’s okay babe, you literally have fucked me harder.” Min snorts and hugs him tightly. 

“What’d your mom want?” 

Minho groans while kissing his shoulder, “there are rumors about us going around…” 

“About what?” The younger flips around, “Chan opened his big mouth and decided to tell his mom that I said something about proposing soon. Which then got around to my mom and she got triggered.” 

Sungie’s raises his brows, “is that why he was acting all weird the other day? What happened to waiting.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “listen hot stuff, you know I think marriage is dumb and so do you. What I said to Chan was what I always say, we wouldn’t get married until you and I actually lived together and we’re out of school. He apparently only heard the first half of that.” Sungie hums, “my mom was calling to find out if I was really true, which then turned into us arguing over dumb shit.” 

“Well at least she called to ask, Ma would have just screamed about it all over Facebook and sent us massive flower arrangements.” Sungie laughs, Minho shakes his head and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“She really said something’s that are making me question if it was her wanting to know or my dad though.” Min says while grabbing the shampoo from the shower rack. 

“Like what?” 

“She was crying about how you’re younger than me, and then tried to call me out on talking shit about Chan and Jeongin and tried to say I was a hypocrite.” 

“What the hell mom.” Jisung tips his back in the water. 

“That’s what I said. I was like there’s a big difference between me dating you for almost three years and us being two years apart and Chan breaking up with his boyfriend of five years to date a baby.” 

“Damn that’s the tea isn’t it.” Jisung stretches up and Minho pokes his toned stomach making him giggle. 

“Like don’t get me wrong, I like Jeongin even though we barely know him and it seems like he has genuine feelings for Chan and the age gap isn’t that wild, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think he’s a dumb Bitch for breaking up with Woojin.” 

“I mean yeah, I still don’t understand why he did. They literally were everyone’s parents and now we’re all in a custody battle.” Minho snorts while moving Sungie so he can get under the water to get the shampoo from his hair. 

“His reasoning is stupid,” he mumbles, “he told you! And you didn’t tell me! That’s fake babe.” Jisung punches him half heartedly in the arm. 

“I was partially drunk in my defense so be lucky I even remember.” 

“Well spill the beans you shithead!” 

“Wow I love the new pet names.” Minho pushes all his hair off his forehead. Jisung whines and clings to him, “baby, my fucking cinnamon apple, love of my life, tell me the tea please.” 

Minho laughs, “you’re gonna scream when I tell you.” 

“If you don’t tell me I’m taking your dick privileges away for three days.” Minho gasps hand clutching his chest. 

“How dare you threaten me like that. But he told me he’s been with him for so long that he wanted to try out different stuff, he’d only ever been with Woojin and wanted to get adventurous. Hence, sleeping with us, Jeongin.”

“You’re lying,” Jisung’s mouth falls open. 

“I wish I was.” 

“I’m literally gonna slap him the next time I see him.” 

“Babe, you can’t.” Min laughs, “that’s so fucking dumb they literally love each other so much. Woojin hyung is so fucking sad, I’m literally gonna stroke out.” 

“This is why I didn’t tell you. And I mean I guess I kinda understand it but it’s still the dumbest decision he’s ever made.” 

“How do you understand it?” 

“Chan like never got his hoe phase babe, he and Woojin literally have been together since they were seventeen. And unlike us probably obeyed the no sex before you’re an adult rule.” 

“That rule is dumb.” Sungie rolls his eyes, “not like you followed it.” 

“I don’t know anyone who has actually done that unless they want to wait for the right one like Lix.” 

“Not everyone can suck dick like a pro at sixteen like you Sung.” 

“I’ll kill ya.” Minho laughs and moves the younger back under the water. “Just saying.” 

“You’re one to talk.” Sungie narrows his eyes, “I never said anything about me! I’m the first one to say I was a giant hoe before you.” Min giggles while grabbing his boyfriend around the waist. 

“You have work tonight don’t you?” 

“Yes sir.” Jisung wiggles out of his grip to get out of the shower. 

“That’s so sad,” Min whines. 

“I think you’ll survive a couple nights without me until four.” Sungie teases. 

“Why couldn’t you get a job at a restaurant like me that closes at a normal hour and not a bar?” 

“Because, at a bar as a bartender I make the same amount in three days that you would in a week at the stake house.” Jisung grabs a towel for his hair and body. 

“And I probably get even more because guys think I cute as shit.” He smirks. 

“Oh and I’m not?” 

“You can’t flirt with your guests it’s unprofessional. I get paid to pretty much.” He hears Minho let out a deep sigh. 

The younger giggles and leaves the bathroom to actually get dressed and cover himself all up. 

Minho hums, it always worries him like a lot with where Sungie works. He knows Jisung can defend himself perfectly fine, he’s seen his boyfriend punch a guy square in the face before one time at a club when he grabbed his ass. But it still stresses him out. 

He works at this fancy club as a bartender, and does make bank, but he goes in at like five and doesn’t get home till four. The hours seem like a lot but he only worlds three days a week, max four when he really needs the money. He takes the train there and back and all Minho can think about is him getting followed by one of the guys that took his harmless flirting seriously. 

Min gets out of the shower a few minutes later, his towel hanging low on his hips. Once in the kitchen he grabs a pot and pours some broth and rice to cook while Sungie gets dressed. 

Walking into their room he’s instantly stunned, nearly falling back on the wall. Jisung standing in front of the mirror with his skin tight leather pants on, no shirt yet cause he’s doing his makeup and covering his entire neck and chest. 

“Why are you so hot?” Minho comes up behind him kissing the side of his neck while grabbing his cock through his pants. 

“Hey!” Sungie pushes his hand away giggling, Minho throws his towel to the side and grabs a pair of boxers, his mouth falls open actually seeing his inner thighs for the first time since this morning. 

“Han Jisung!” He yells, Sungie flips around. 

“Hmm, welcome to my world.” He smirks and winks at his boyfriend. 

Minho rolls his eyes and finds a pair of ripped jeans, and a t shirt, running his hands through his hair in the mirror standing behind Jisung. Their eyes lock as Jisung puts on some eyeshadow. 

“Can I help you?” 

“No, just trying to fix my hair mirror hog.” Minho nibbles on his ear. 

“Your hair has gotten really long.”

“Is that you telling me to cut it?” 

“No! I like it long,” Sungie turns around and pecks his lips while running his hands through his damp hair. 

“I miss your blue hair, that literally got my dick hard just looking at you.” Jisung giggles, “Yeah well it turned grey like two weeks later it wasn’t worth it.” 

“If you say so. I don’t think we’ve ever had as much sex since those two weeks because I couldn’t keep it in my pants.” The younger rolls his eyes, he feels Minho slide his hand into his back pocket and squeeze. 

“How many people are on with you tonight?” 

“Well it’s Friday so there should be like four of us, I’ll kill someone if they call out though. Why?” 

“Just wondering…” he kisses his cheek, and pulls away. 

“Is that your way of seeing who’s there to make sure no one grabs my ass?” 

“Pff, no.” Min waves him off, “I’m fine babe, if I didn’t feel safe getting home or while I was at work I’d call you and tell my managers.” Sungie kisses him again. 

“I know but I’m still gonna worry.” He hugs him close, moving to kiss all over his face and neck. 

“Hey get out of here you’re gonna get foundation all over your lips.” 

Min laughs and walks into the kitchen to finish this dinner off. 

Jisung continues getting ready, setting an alarm for himself so he’s not late for something in his life. He covers his lids and underneath with a pinky purple, with brown to dull it a little. Highlighting his corners and cheek bones. And then pops on some eyeliner and brushes mascara to his lashes. Finishing off the look with some lightly pink tinted lip gloss. He slips the tube into his pocket and grabs the shirt he’s planning on wearing. 

It’s one of his white button ups, the sleeves however cut off at his biceps and then show some skin and tie to the rest of the sleeve. He then grabs from gel for his hair and pushes the side of it up and to the side. 

Everyone says it makes him look older when he does that, otherwise when it’s down and in his eyes he still looks like a kid. Which is not the look he’s going for at work. 

He walks out to find Minho swinging his hips to music, his phone plugged into the small speaker they have in the kitchen. Sungie smiles and sits at the stool in front of the counter for once. 

“Hey, What’re you making?” Jisung asks his chin going on his hand. Min turns and his eyes get big, “what?” Sungie raises his brows at him. 

“You’re so pretty I could cry.” Minho puts the spoon down and leans across the counter to kiss his lips. 

“Thanks baby.” 

Min turns back to the stove and grabs a spoon lifting it to Sungie’s mouth. The younger blows on it and then takes the mouthful, wiggling in his seat. 

“Done?” Jisung breathes heavily trying to cool down his mouth, “few more minutes.” He grabs the bottle of water just next to him and chugs it. 

“I think I just burned myself all the way down to my stomach.” 

“Ew.” Min laughs while putting some kimchi in the same pot as the rice and broth he made a few days ago. 

“I’m so hungry so thank god you’re cooking or I would have had to steal food from the kitchen before we opened.” Sungie groans putting his head down, “You would starve without me.” 

“Or live on takeout.” Jisung looks up with his gummy smile. Minho rolls his eyes, he grabs another pan and drops two eggs in for the top of the bowls he’s making. 

Sungie watches him and he feels his heart flutter, everyday he is thankful for meeting Minho. His life literally would be a huge mess without him, he never thought he’d be okay after Dohun. With Min everything has always felt so natural. 

They weren’t even dating the first time they kissed, and that had only been like two weeks of knowing each other. They just fell into place like they’d known each other their whole lives. When really what happened was Jisung had been on some field trip with his dance class in high school. They had been touring a well known studio since a lot of kids were going right from school into jobs. They sat in on a class and Minho had been one of the interns at the time. The tail end of his freshmen year and the end of Jisung’s junior year. 

At that point Jisung was still really fucked up from Dohun, it has only been a year since he had finally managed to get away from him. Sungie had thrown himself into his studies, he didn’t care about anything except proving to his mom that he could get his shit together. 

Then he met Min, and his entire world changed. There had been a few guys in between Dohun and Minho, but everytime Dohun got wind of Jisung talking to any guys he would get involved. 

Jisung had been captivated by the dance class, his eyes wide the whole time, taking notes quickly listening to the teachers about everything. At the end they were allowed to ask questions and the interns could answer too. Sungie had been quiet then, it was known in school that he was someone else’s property so everyone stayed away from him. And even after everyone was too afraid to talk to him because he looked so fragile. 

When they were starting to leave Jisung got caught up talking to one of the teachers and his class just decided to leave him behind. Minho had been the one to bring him back to the bus. 

The little shit smirking the whole time, he said something along the lines of, “you’re really cute but you’re really quiet,” as they had walked out and Jisung just stared at him. 

Min had then said something even snarkier, “I know you speak Korean, you just were, am I that intimidating hot stuff?” Sungie had rolled his eyes and finally decided to speak up. 

“If this is your idea of hitting on someone you’re doing a shit job.” Minho had stared at him completely baffled. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to say that.” Jisung had then laughed and he knows the look now by heart, Minho stares at him like that all the time. The same look he just gave him when he walked into the kitchen. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to try and flirt with me.” 

“Hmm shouldn’t you be calling me hyung?” 

“How do you know I’m not that same age as you? If you’re assuming I’m younger should you really be flirting with me?” 

“I just wanted to see you smile.” Thinking about it now Sungie could throw up at how cheesy Min had been. 

“What’s your name cutie?” 

The way Jisung’s eyes rolled back sums up their relationship pretty easily. 

“Jisung, what’s yours?” 

“Minho, your class is leaving.” Jisung nearly darted away before Min grabbed his hand. He shoved something into his notebook. 

“Text me if you ever wanna learn something those books can’t teach you.” And he winked and walked away leaving Jisung completely stunned. 

“What’re you daydreaming about?” Minho asks while setting a bowl down in front of Sungie. He snaps from his memories looking at his boyfriend. 

“You.” 

“Wow he likes me he really likes me.” Minho rolls his eyes, “fuck you.” Jisung scrunches his nose up. Min smiles and slides into the seat next to him, giving him a peck on the lips. 

“Eat up, we have shows to finish before work.”

*

“Baby, I gotta.” Jisung says trying to wiggle from Min’s grip, Minho whines and holds him tighter. 

“Not yet.” He starts kissing along his neck nipping every now and then. Sungie sighs in his arms, he tilts his face down and kisses his lip. “I gotta go, I’ll text you when I get to work.” He finally gets out of his grip. 

Minho manages to lick all the gloss off his lips, Sungie rolls his eyes, “thank you for taking all of it off.” Min smiles cheekily, he watches Jisung grabbing his wallet and backpack with all his other things. 

“Hey,” Min grabs his hand, “Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“Okay,” 

*

Sungie gets to work in no time and the few hours they have to prep all their food goes by fast. Sooner rather than later the doors are opening and now the staff waits. 

“So there’s only three of you tonight.” The manager of the club says, Jisung audibly groans loud. 

“Do you think you all can handle that?” He asks, looking at the three of them. 

“Yeah, more tips for us.” Freya the only girl bartender for the night says. Sungie laughs, “Yeah it is.” He leans his head on her shoulder, they both started working there around the same time and are really good friends now. She’s originally from Italy and her Korean is only okay, she mostly deals with foreign customers that come in. Which they get a lot of. 

“And we’re the best three so, if we’re gonna be short at least it’s with us.” Namgi smirks, “good point.” The manager says. Thankfully the two Jisung is working with tonight are actually both his friends which is nice. 

Their night from that point on is hectic, as hectic as it could have been. 

Around one the club is booming and Jisung is serving four drinks at once. Several people all around him, “hey cutie wanna make me something?” A guy asks, sitting up on one of the few empty stools. 

“Sure handsome, just give me one second.” Jisung sends him a wink and grabs a tray putting all four drinks he’d previously been working on onto it to send to the group of people they’re for. 

The waitress rushes, off Sungie takes a few other orders while making his way back to the original customer. 

“What can I get you?” 

“Your name.” He flashes a smile, Jisung laughs while making the other drinks he’d just taken. 

“Han, yours?” He flashes a smile and hands out the next three drinks. “Daehyun.” For the time being it seems that everyone else at the bar is set for now so he gives, apparently Daehyun the time of day. 

“You drinking anything or just flirting with me?” He leans on the bar, giving his gummy smile. 

“Hmm, if I order are you gonna expect me to leave?” 

“Of course not, you want anything special?” 

“You look pretty special.” Jisung actually blushes, “aren’t you bold, how about a sunrise?” Daehyun nods, “you know, it’s taken me like two hours to get the courage to come over to you.” 

“Wow two hours? Do I seem that scary?” 

“Scary isn’t the word, more so, sexy as hell,” Jisung turns away making the drink, shaking his head slightly. Min would be having a stroke hearing this guy. 

He turns around and gives him the drink, “I promise I’m not that intimidating. Do you have a tab babe?” His teeth catching his lower lip, knowing how to get guys going with ease. 

“Yeah, should be on the computer,” Daehyun licks his lips watching Jisung move to the computer to put the drink on it. 

“I have a question for you.” He says once Sungie is turned back around. 

“What’s that?” He leans on the bar again, hands clasping together, all his rings on his fingers. 

“So I have a friend that’s here with me…” He scoots closer to Jisung, the younger feeling a little uneasy now. 

“Yeah?” He leans on his hand, “he told me some things about you cutie, says that mouth of yours is like magic and you’ll beg for it for hours. That true?” Jisung yanks back his mouth falling open. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” He snaps eyes narrowed, he looks in the direction of where the guy came from. He has to stop himself from throwing the drink in his face, hands gripping the black slab bar. 

“Oh, he didn’t say you were feisty, I like it. Why don’t you say we-“ 

“Get out of my face before I throw the drink in yours.” Jisung snaps, his jaw clenching. 

“Damn okay, so much for a quick fuck…” Daehyun gets off the stool Jisung watches where he walks back to, his heart falls into his stomach seeing who he’s with. 

“Fuck me.” He whispers seeing Dohun sitting with a bunch of other guys. Before they can make eye contact he turns away taking in a deep breath, hands shaking slightly. He moves on to his next customer. A whole other swarm of people getting let into the club. 

He continues on, trying to forget that that asshole is in the club somewhere. He gets back into the swing of things turning his smile and charm back on. 

Around two am now Sungie gets whistled at, he turns going to take an order but stops short. Dohun, Daehyun, And two other guys are sitting on four stools right in front of him. 

“You gonna serve me angel?” Jisung stills the voice the name, it all sends shivers down his spine. 

“What do you want, or are you just gonna sit here and talk shit the whole time?” He asks going stone face. The other guys around Dohun laugh and get loud, oohing and aahing. 

“Oh come on Ji, don’t be like that.” Jisung turns around going to wait on others crowding the bar. He’s going to get shit tips for the rest of the night, he’s in a horrible mood now. 

He hands out more drinks and continues to ignore the rowdy groups of guys tormenting him. 

“Jisung, come on babe, talk to me. He ignores him still, teeth clashing together and jaw clenching. 

“Hey you okay?” Freya grabs his hand, asking in English seeing him shaking slightly. He nods, “Yeah just some assholes giving me a hard time. Nothing unusual.” 

She gives him a look, “want me to fuck them up?” He laughs softly, “no it’s okay, nothing I can’t handle.” Freya squeezes his hand, “tell me if you wanna switch sides.” 

“I will thank you.” He takes the two drinks He was making to a couple of girls. 

They smile and wink at him giving him twenties as a tip. His eyes getting wide as he slides the money into his back pocket. 

“Jiji, stop ignoring me.” Jisung clenches his fists and goes over to them. 

“What do you want?” He asks as politely as possible. 

“You found your voice, you look hot tonight angel. Haven’t seen you like this in a long time, what time you get out?” Jisung rolls his eyes but keeps his smile. 

“Thanks, I’m not sure what time I’m out tonight, now what’d you want to drink?” He asks sickly sweet, fingers tapping on the black marble. 

“Don’t be so ridged, act like you like me for a second babe.” Jisung takes in a deep breath and absently switches on of his other bigger rings to his left hand ring finger too hopefully get the message across. 

He brings his hands up flashing the band on his wedding finger, Dohun’s eyes catch it instantly. His hand darting forward to yank Jisung forward. 

“What the fuck is this?” He snaps Sungie hits his chest on the bar in front of him, a small whimper coming past his lips. He yanks out of his grip. 

“Sungie! I didn’t know you worked here!” A very messy drunk Hyunjin spills his drink all over Dohun and his friends. All of them yell, “oh, god, I’m so sorry.” He giggles trying to wipe them clean. 

“Get off of me.” Dohun pushes him, Jisung hits the button under the bar to alert the bouncers. In seconds they’re over, “what’s up Sung?” 

“These Four have been cat calling me, and he grabbed me over the bar and made me hit my chest. And he pushed my friend.” The two big men look at Dohun and grab him and the others. 

“Keep your hands off our boys you little creeps.” They get grabbed and shoved out of the bar. 

“Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you or anything right?” Hyunjin jumps in the stool one of the other guys had just been in. Seeming to actually be completely sober. 

“Yeah I’m fine, he’s done worse.” He mumbles the last part. 

“What assholes-“ 

“Hyunjinnie...where’d you go?” Jeongin, Chan’s boyfriend slumps over the older boy. Jisung did not know they were friends. 

“I was gonna get more drinks Innie but I think you don’t need anymore.” Hyunjin sits Jeongin on his thigh, holding him up by the waist. 

“I didn’t know you two were friends.” Jisung grabs the water hose and fills two glasses for them. The club dying down slightly. They close at three clean for an hour. 

“Innie And I? Yeah, little pain in my ass.” Jin smiles and actually presses a kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. Jisung watches surprised, “Sungie? Hi!” Jeongin seems to notice Jisung for the first time. 

“Hi, how you doing hun? Does Channie know you’re out?” Hyunjin tried to signal not to ask but it’s too late. Jeongin pouts, “Channie went out with Woojin tonight, said they, needed to talk about stuff.” 

“Oh,” Jisung’s eyes flicker to Hyunjin, “so is Hyunjin keeping you company?” 

“Hmhm, he’s good,” 

“Are you gonna be okay getting home?” Hyunjin then asks turning his attention back to Jisung. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, are you two?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin laughs, “our friend Seungmin is gonna come pick us up. He could give you a ride too if you want.” 

Sungie registers the name, “I’m okay, promise, although you can give me your number just in case.” 

Hyunjin's eyes get wide, “did you just flirt with me after you and your boyfriend told me not to?” Sungie hums, and brings Hyunjin’s face a little closer, “we both kissed you for a reason Hyunjinnie,” He whispers in his ear. 

The older boy blushes, Jisung winks, “why don’t you ask Minho what I’m talking about?” Jin nods and writes his number down on a napkin. 

“O-Okay, I Um, gonna get Jeongin home, see you in school.” Hyunjin flushes completely, He helps Innie up, “tell me when you get home.” 

“I will,” jisung waves and smiles. 

The rest of the night needs to pass by now. 

*

Meanwhile Minho is currently trapped in the middle of couples counseling. Chan and Woojin sat in his living room glaring at each other. 

“If you’re just gonna glare at each other then this is pointless.” Minho says, he has a beer in his hand, going to need it to get through this shit show. 

“Well I’m all ears, Chan’s the one that wanted to talk.” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t want to too.” Minho rolls his eyes, “you guys are insufferable, say what you want to now.” 

Chan finally huffs, “you still have literally like all of my stuff.” 

“We lived together, sorry if I’m not going to mail all of that back to where ever you are now.” Woojin rolls his eyes. 

“Well then you could at least let me go home and grab everything I need for school.” Minho winces, he said home, he didn’t say Woojin’s. 

“I’m not stopping you Chan, I mean shit it’s still your apartment too, both our names are on the lease. It’s not like you’re not allowed there anymore.” 

“I’m not just going to bust in there unannounced, I don’t know if you’ll have people over or something.” They lock eyes. 

“Is that what this is really about?” 

“Is what?” 

Woojin gives him a look and Chan flinches under his gaze. “It goes both ways Chan, if we break up and you start dating someone I can too. You can’t get mad at me for it.” The older boy sounds so sad. 

Chan taps his fingers on his thighs, his mind really racing, “I know that, seriously I do…” He trails off and Minho sees his eyes watering. He goes to the bathroom to grab some tissues and waits a few seconds. 

“I, I know I can’t get mad, but it hurts. It hurts so much I fucking hate it.” Chan sniffles, Minho hits his head against the frame of the door. 

He hears shuffling and peaks around the corner to see Woojin now kneeling between his legs, holding his hands. 

“If it hurts that bad then why are we still doing this Channie? It kills me to see you with Jeongin but if that’s what makes you happy then I’m not going to say anything. But if you’re not then why are we still broken up? Why won’t you just come home?” Woojin now is crying too. 

Min hears Chan practically sob, he watches as Chan slides to the floor curling against Woojin his hands clutching his shirt. This is not how he expected this conversation to go. 

“Because Woojin, we’ve only ever been with each other! I, want to experience more, I want, to try different things. I don’t want you to get sick of me and get bored of me.” He cries, Woojin pulls him closer, kissing his hair. 

“I could never and will never get sick of you or bored of you. And if you want to do all of that than talk to me about it babe, don’t break up with me out of the blue with no explanation at all. We’ve always been open with each other this should be no different.” Chan hides his face in his neck sniffling softly. 

“How was I supposed to know you’d be fine about sleeping around or something?” The elder sighs, “you wouldn’t, but still, I love you Channie, have some faith that I’ll listen to you. I always have with all your other ideas.” 

Minho timidly walks back into the living room, handing over the box of tissues. “Do you guys wanna stay on the pull out couch tonight? I don’t really want either of you driving.” They both nod, standing up on shaky legs. 

“Thank you Min.” Woojin whispers. 

“No problem but when I see you both after this the only boyfriends you both should have are each other and not the other two.” Minho says to both of them sternly. 

Chan nods while still wrapped around Woojin, his face in his chest arms around his neck. 

Minho moves the small coffee table and pulls the couch out to the full-size bed. He goes into his and Sungie’s room to get extra blankets and pillows. 

“Sungie will be home soon so sorry if he wakes you guys up.” Min says from the doorway to their room. It’s 3:39, Jisung should be on his train by now. 

“If he does it’s okay.” Woojin eases Chan down on the bed, he then goes to Minho’s room with him. 

“Why was it that easy?” 

“Because he misses and loves you and realizes how much of a fool he is now.” Min shrugs. 

“Do you think he’ll regret it in the morning?” Woojin bites at his nails. “I doubt it, waking up with you in the morning is probably going to cement the fact he misses you more.” 

“Yeah you’re right. Thank you again Min, good night.” 

“Night.” Minho falls onto their bed, feeling around for his phone, Sungie texted saying he just got on the train. He relaxes a bit and actually ends up falling asleep. 

*

Jisung yawns starting to fall asleep on the train on the way home from the music store again. He has Minho’s sweater on him, hood pulled up now, covering the ‘scandalous’ shirt he has on. 

Min is already sound asleep he’s assuming since when he texted to say he was leaving he didn’t get an answer. The train has almost no one on it, which is how it usually is, since it is almost four in the morning. Jisung finds himself shutting his eyes. He feels some sit next to him and opens them again, fearing rooting in his stomach since the person from earlier could still be around. 

Instantly he pulls away, his eyes trained on Dohun who’s sitting cross legged next to him. He has Sungie’s phone in his hand, the device having been in his hand, but the second he was asleep for it slipped out into the seat next to him. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” The older boy swipes up on his phone, seeing if his password is the same. And of course it is. 

“Hey give me that,” Jisung grabs for his phone but Dohun moves out of the way. 

He opens the screen to find his and Min’s text messages since that’s what he’d been doing before hand. “You’re not bored with him yet Ji?” Dohun sighs leaving back in the seat scrolling through the messages now. Jisung clenches his fists and puts his bags down, without thinking much he climbs into his lap and grabs his phone from his hand. 

“Stop being a jerk for two seconds.” He growls at the older boy yanking his phone back, Dohun smirks at the position they’re in now. 

“You’re so much more aggressive now.” He wraps an arm around him so he can’t get out of his lap. 

“And you’re an asshole now.” Jisung squirms in his grip trying to get out of it. He’s straddling his ex now, that was such a bad idea. Especially since he is still plugged and one ass grab from the guy and he’ll be found out. And that is the last thing he wants. 

“You don’t miss this Jiji?” 

“No actually I don’t.” Jisung pulls out of his grasp, his eyes narrowed angrily, Dohun’s eyes travel over his body. 

“You’ve put weight on, and your wrists are clean finally.” 

“Yeah well I don’t hate myself and want to die 95 percent of the time anymore.” Dohun rolls his eyes, “can we be real for a second,” He then grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers. Jisung stops in his tacks, not used to the sudden gentle touch by him. 

“About what?” 

“If I was that bad, if you hated me that much, why, why did you stay with me?” Jisung flinches, Dohun sees it too, the way his whole body tense up. 

It wasn’t all bad between them, that’s the thing. 

“I ask myself that question every day…” Jisung whispers, “I, didn’t know it was bad then, you understand that right? I loved you more than I loved myself, and you used that against me Dohun.” 

“You never once told me to stop, you never told me, you told Kye, made me seem like I beat you every day.” 

“Are you kidding me? You made me cry all the time! You said horrible things to me, you made me think I was useless, like nobody would ever love me and the only reason you even looked at me is because you felt bad.” Jisung pulls away from him, the few passengers in the train glancing at thin due to his rising voice. 

“Then why didn’t you leave?” Dohun hisses back. 

“Because I loved you!” Sungie throws his hands up, “because I worshipped the ground you walked on, you made me think I couldn’t have any better, made me believe that even though you slept around and didn’t even call me your boyfriend you were mine. And that was enough for me, I didn’t care because as long as you were paying attention to me I was happy.” He glares at him, eyes watering slightly. 

“You used the fact that I cared about you so much against me, you knew I would do anything. And you thought that I would never leave you because of that love.” 

Dohun stares at him, “I loved you, I still do, you kept me sane Ji, and I know I treated you like shit. But you were the only one that loved me like that, and that was weird for me, I, I didn’t know how to react, and I wanted to push you away, I never thought you’d actually leave me.” 

“You can’t tell me the whole time we, we were together it was bad,” he adds. 

“No it wasn’t but the bad outweighs the good. And the fact that you didn’t know how to deal with me loving you doesn’t give you an excuse to treat me the way you did.” 

“And I bet he treats you so much better right? He treats you like Kye did, if you wanted someone like him you should have fucked Kye and not me.” Jisung grits his teeth. 

“Minho does treat me better, he tells me he loves me, takes care of me, doesn’t make me feel like I’m ugly or too fat. I didn’t fuck Kye because I didn’t want him, I wanted you. If I wanted him I could have had him, I could still, being away from you made me realize that I am worth something.” 

Dohun now stands up looking down at Jisung, “I never once said you were fat, you’re the one that stopped eating, or that you were ugly. Don’t act like you didn’t like it when I said mean things to you when we had sex,” 

“You constantly compared me to the girls you slept with, how much skinnier than me they were, how much prettier. You made me believe I was a whore and a slut when I’d only ever been with you. You made me think that if I ever even thought about doing something for myself it was bad.” He takes his bag from the chair and walks to the door, Dohun follows him. The train stops and they both get off even though this is not Dohun’s stop. 

“Stop following me.” 

“I’m not done talking to you,” 

“Well I’m done talking to you.” 

“What changed? What makes him so much more different?” 

“You hit me! I told you my mom found out about everything and you slapped me because you were mad I came over! You were fucking some random girl when you should have been with me! Taking care of me! I was hungover, and sore, and fucking still high from the night before and my mom came home and saw my house trashed as well as myself and your reaction was to hit me because I misbehaved.” 

“You know what makes you different? Minho tells me he loves me, tells me how pretty I am every day, when something is the matter he doesn’t tell me to shut up and stop whining he actually gives a shit.” Jisung flips around to face the older boy, “I have fucking ptsd from you, you know that? I’m so afraid that he’ll leave me because of you, because you always told me I was too much, too clingy. You got it drilled into my head that it wasn’t okay to be me, that if I wanted to cuddle I was asking for too much.” 

Dohun stares never having seen Jisung this angry, “and you know what the best part is?” 

“I’m not the clingy one, you are,” He hisses his words. 

“No I’m not,” Dohun snaps back. 

“No? Then why are you still trying to get in my pants when I have a boyfriend? When I told you to leave me the fuck alone? I haven’t even thought about you in years, and the only reason we had sex the last time was because I was bored.” 

At this point they’re at Jisung’s house, the younger boy sees Chan and Woojin’s cars parked next to Minho’s in their guest parking spots. 

“You were bored? That’s exactly why you begged for me to fuck You that night right?” He steps forward. 

“Yeah I was bored, and after I felt disgusting. Every time I see you my skin crawls now, and you have to live with the fact you lost the best thing that ever happened to you now.” 

“You can’t feel that disgusting, you loved it, wanted me to stay just like you always did.” 

Jisung grits his teeth again, he stands on his tippy toes getting closer to Dohun, “I never begged for you like I beg for Minho. You never made me scream like he does, and guess what? He stays, every night he stays and he gets to wake up with my mouth wrapped around his dick every morning. You’ll never get that, you’ll never get half the things I do for him.” He growls. 

“He should be thanking me for training you into the slut you are now.” 

“I guess I should say thank you to Kye too then huh? Or do you still not know? How many times I sucked him dry after you because you’d leave me and he’d take care of me.” 

Dohun looks like he could hit Jisung again, his eyes furious. 

“No you didn’t, you’re just saying that to piss me off, you wouldn’t dare go to anyone other than me.” 

Sungie smirks, “whatever helps you sleep at night,” he starts walking to their apartment turning away from Dohun. 

“You’re going to get bored of him, just like with Kye. At the end of the day that’s why you chose me, Kye treated you nice, called you pretty. But you know deep down you’ll always want someone who is rough with you.” The older boy yells to him, Jisung hates him, he hates him so much. He wants to turn around and punch him square in his stupid face, break his glasses again. 

“Go home Dohun, I’m done talking to you.” 

“How would you like me to? That was the last train.” 

“Nobody told you to follow me home, call Kye,” Jisung reaches his pathway and Dohun is still following him. 

“Kye is probably asleep,” 

“Figure it out I really don’t give a fuck.” Jisung stops fiddling with his bag to find his keys to the lower door to the building, he should have gotten them ready on the train instead of trying to see in the dark now.

He hears footsteps coming up behind him and turns around quickly, Dohun shoves him against the door knocking the wind out of him. Jisung gets his hands up instantly shoving him back, they glare at each other intensely. 

“So what you two live together now?” Jisung doesn’t answer, he tries to bend to pick the keys up that had been knocked out of his hand but can’t physically terrified to be on his knees in any sort of way in front of Dohun. 

“I seriously make you that uncomfortable?” He asks being dead serious, seeing the fact Jisung can’t bend to get the keys. 

Jisung wraps his arms around himself not wanting to outloud admit that Dohun has that much power. 

“You wouldn’t get it.” The younger boy mumbles, he backs into the door, shivers starting to run through his body now. Dohun watches him, not having seen him like this in a long time. At least in person. 

“What do you mean? All you have to do is pick up the keys and go I’m not holding you here hostage.” 

“You wouldn’t get it because you aren’t terrified to even be standing this close to me.” The younger snaps, he wraps his arms tighter around himself wishing he had different pants on. 

“I don’t believe you’re that afraid of me.” 

“Could have fooled me.” He shakes his head and shifts under his gaze he can see him glaring at his neck, the makeup that had been covering his love bites sweated off now. 

“Don’t think you’re that special.” Dohun mutters. 

“Clearly I am since you won’t fucking leave me alone.” Jisung snaps, his hands coming down, fists hitting against the door.

“Because I worry about you, don’t you get that? You think I’m this horrible person-“ 

“You picked the wrong fucking time to worry about me! I don’t want you! I don’t want anything to do with you!” Jisung’s eyes fill with rage.

“That’s not true and you know it,” the blonde leans his eyes still on the hickies littering Jisung’s neck. 

Sungie decides he’s done arguing his turns away from him and forces himself to pick up the keys. He feels his eyes on him, they’re practically staring into his soul. He feels something touch his ass and realizes he’s grabbing his phone from this pocket. 

When he turns back around he sees that now his phone is in his hand again unlocked, looking through his pictures and videos. Jisung surges forward seeing what he’s looking at. 

“Funny he told me I was wrong for recording you.” He says eyes locking with the younger boy as a plays a video of Jisung moaning and whining. 

Jisung clenches his fists, “I was sixteen, now give me my phone.” He growls. 

Dohun uses the fact he’s taller, by a big difference to his advantage. Lifting the phone above his head. Jisung moves closer and tries to grab it. It makes him feel so helpless, unable to reach, looking so pathetic like this. 

“Unblock me on Snapchat and I’ll give it back.” He smirks while looking down at the younger boy. 

“Fuck You, give me my phone.” Sungie growls, “no,” Dohun leans back easily avoiding him. 

The smaller boy clenches his jaw and goes right up to him and presses a spot on his neck knowing it makes the blonde shiver and shake. It makes Dohun buckle at knees so Jisung can grab his phone now. 

The triumph only lasts a second has his back is suddenly pushed against the door and lips are on his, tongue greedily trying to get in his mouth. His eyes fly open and he shoves away instantly, or tries to Dohun always being stronger. He bites the bullet and opens his mouth acting like he’s allowing him in, instead however he bites down on his lip hard enough to break skin. 

Dohun yanks away blood dripping from his lip, “do not touch me again.” Jisung says his own mouth smeared with blood too. 

“You’re getting it now.” Dohun says and his eyes get the possessive look they always did. Jisung backs up further but finds he has nowhere to go, fear paralyzing him, Dohun goes to grab him but he scrambles for something and realizes he has a pocket knife on his key, he rips it open and points it, “get away now.” He says evenly. 

“What’re you gonna do stab me? You don’t have the balls to really hurt me Ji,” Dohun taunts. He then continues, “You should be lucky I don’t press ch-“ 

“I’ll press charges you fucking creep you stalked me to my house, you harass me! You probably still have videos and pictures of me too! If anyone is going to press charges it’ll be me for domestic abuse you fucking Bitch!” Jisung breaks from his place at the door the knife pointer right at him. Dohun smirks having a wild look in his eyes. 

“Do something Jisung, you won’t.” He smirks. 

“You do something you little bitch! You won’t do anything to me with other people around. You never did you never owned up to anything-“ 

“You wanted it you stupid little slut! You never once said no! You make me out to be this horrible person when you always begged for it all!” 

“I never said no because I was afraid of you! You are horrible because you knew I was afraid of you you made me afraid of you on purpose like you did with everyone!” Sungie shoots back. He shoves forward with the knife making Dohun back up slightly.

“You weren’t that afraid you still acted out, you still went against everything I told you!” Dohun screams. 

“I wasn’t yours! I’m not a thing or a toy! You ruined half of my time as high school! You ruined who I was you took everything from me and isolated me from the world!” Jisung yells back just as angry. He’s shaking all over, he has no idea how no one has heard them screaming.

“Why’d you stay then? Just accept the fact you liked it instead of acting like I abused you. You’re a whore Jisung get over it!” 

“I’m not the whore, I gave myself to you completely, I was there for you always. You’re the one that couldn’t keep his dick in his pants! I stayed with you and you only for a year and even then I still felt bad about myself when I was with anyone else! It took me years to feel better, I still feel like shit to this day because of you!” Jisung is crying now, “I still have nightmares, I still have scars!” He screams, tears roll down his cheeks now, makeup smudging. 

“You did it to yourself I didn’t take a razor to your wrists or your thighs. I didn’t stop you from eating. All I did was make you nice and ready for him. He’s just gonna leave you too once he realizes how pathetic you are and you’ll come crawling back to me like you always do.” Dohun smirks starting to back up down the small path now. . A sense of release of pride for himself for making Jisung cry again. 

Sungie gathers himself slightly and goes up to him, his eyes still leaking tears.

Dohun smirks down at him, Jisung then brings his knee up hard and pushes Dohun to the ground as he grabs his crotch in pain. Sungie doesn’t hold back as he punches the older boy right in the face breaking his glasses against his hand. He then kneels down and grabs his chin, “you’re pathetic, this what you’re doing now, chasing me around begging to get a reaction out of me. This is pathetic and you mean nothing to me. I’m happier with Minho than I ever was with you and you have to live with that, you get to live with all the things you did to me, how you broke me. But I still have a better life than you and I always will. You will always think about me because I was good to you and you let that go. Now deal with what you did and leave me the fuck alone.” Jisung shoves his face down in the way Dohun always did to him. 

He then backs up and makes sure he has everything and goes to the door, and unlocks it, not looking back once as he relocks it behind him. He goes up the stairs breathing heavy, his hand is bleeding and he’s pretty sure there might be a tiny bit of glass in it. His back hurts too where the doorknob hit when Dohun pushed him against the door. 

Once inside their apartment he falls against the door and just slides down his tears coming full force, all the fear he felt comes rushing back all the pain and all the memories. He lifts his head and stills seeing only two steps ahead of him are Chan and Woojin. The eldest holding him close, both of them snoring, Channie clutching onto him like his life depends on it. Quietly as he can he moves past them and into his and Min’s room. 

His face is puffier than usual, make up smeared down his face, he looks awful. Min is snoring his hair pushed back with a headband. Jisung does not want to wake him up, he does not want him to see him like this at all. 

Quietly as possible he tries to remove his makeup wipes from the package, his hand has stopped bleeding only small cuts on it he can see now. He’s pretty positive there isn’t glass, it was just the initial shock that he actually broke the glasses. 

“You’re home later than usual.” Minho’s sleepy voice makes him cringe, heart racings, he clears his throat but doesn’t turn around. “It was busy, we had a lot to clean.” hte says while holding his bloody hand to his chest. 

“Baby what’s wrong? You sound like you’ve been crying.” Jisung forces himself to laugh a little, “Just tired is all,” he can feel Min’s eyes on his back, “You sure that’s it?” 

“Hmmhm…” Jisung hears his voice break with just the small noise he made.

“Jisung turn around.” Minho’s voice is stern, Sungie bites his lower lip and tastes metallic and remembers there’s blood on his face. Min is gonna freak the fuck out. 

Slowly however he turns, his head down but Minho can see enough, the older boy shoots out of bed and grabs his face his eyes huge. “Oh my god, what happened? You have blood-your hand! Babe why didn’t you-”

“Please just stop,” Jisung starts to cry again, Min holds him close instead of speaking, kissing the top of his head, tears practically coming from his eyes too. Sungie clings to him, his hands clutching the shirt he has on. 

“It’s not my blood on my face, and the only parts me that are hurt are my knuckles and my lower back. The rest of me is fine, I just look a lot worse than I am.” Jisung starts out, his hands pulling at Min’s shirt, a sign of his anxiety. 

“Okay...can you tell me what happened?” Minho guides them to the bed, taking the package of makeup wipes from his hand. Jisung looks down, “I was at work and this guy came up to me, he was acting how they usually do but then he said some really fucked up stuff that his friend told him. His friend was Dohun, they left me alone for most of the night but then came back and started harassing me. It wasn’t bad or anything I couldn’t handle, but they were getting rowdy and people were starting to notice. Hyunjin was there with his friends and I guess saw that I was uncomfortable and came over acting all drunk and spilled his drink all over Dohun. I got to call the bouncer over and that was the end of it.” Jisung takes a breath, still pulling at the hem of Min’s shirt. He’s not looking at him but off in a corner of the room or down at the floor.

“Jin offered me a ride home but I said no, I figured they were gone, and they were, I got on the train fine and everything. But I guess Dohun got on a different car than me and then came through them because suddenly he was just sat next to me bothering me again. We got into a huge argument, he followed me home and we screamed at each other some more. When I tried to some inside I was shaking so bad I dropped my keys and he shoved me in the door. That was it though, I pushed him away and we yelled some more and then he tried to kiss me and I bit him really hard, that’s where the blood came from.” Minho is trying to keep himself composed, he’s not mad at Sungie, he’s furious with that fucking creep though. 

“When he did that I pulled my knife on him and we argued more and honestly it was a lot and I don’t remember most of it but he made me cry. And I just got so fucking angry, I went right up to him and I kneed him in the dick and pushed him on the ground, and then I...punched him in the face. His glasses broke that’s why my hand is a little cut. I’m okay though.” Jisung finishes and Minho just stares at him. 

“You’re getting the restraining order there is no questions about this now Jisung. Hell we should press charges.”

“We can’t I hit him.” 

“He followed you home Jisung, he literally stalked you home and tried to attack you, yes the fuck we can press charges.” The younger flinches, “please don’t yell at me right now.” he whispers.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m just so mad, not at you, you did such a good job defending yourself like I know you can. But I’m pissed that he thinks he can show up at your job and follow you home.” Sungie nods, “I know you’re mad, but I really just wanna go to bed right now baby,” 

Minho nods and starts wiping his face off, he then take off his sweater and undoes his pants, Jisung wraps around him tightly when he gets to his shirt. Just needing a hug at the moment. Min presses his lips to his cheek, squeezing him tight. 

“Let me finish getting you undressed love bug.” Minho murmurs against his skin, “I love you.” Jisung whispers, “I love you too so much.” 

The elder finishes getting him undressed and wipes the rest of his makeup off, then he gets a fresh pair of briefs to slide up his legs, and one of his shirts to put on his top half.

“I’m sorry I woke you and made you do all of this.” Jisung mumbles. 

“Do not be sorry about this, I love you so much baby, I’m supposed to do this for you, the fact you’re hurting right now kills me. Never be sorry about this kind of thing.” Minho kisses his lips, Jisung nods and hugs him tight again. They fall back into bed, Sungie crawling in top of his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for loving me as much as you do, and putting up with all my shit.” 

“Thank you for letting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where that woochan angst came from but here it is. The threesome is on it's way nobody worry, I really just wanted people to get just how close minsung actually are though, and I hope this showed that some how. 
> 
> I hope everyone liked this, and we still want a part four right? I'll probably post it anyway lmao.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
